


Fail To Prepare, Prepare To Fail

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [152]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Condoms, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Prepared Draco, Unprepared Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco are about to have sex for the very first time. Unfortunately there isn't a single condom in the whole of Grimmauld Place.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Fail To Prepare, Prepare To Fail

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge Fic, based on prompt no. 34. _I brought two._  
>  ❤

Harry crashed into the Grimmauld Place bathroom, frantically pulling out drawers. He flung the door of the medicine cabinet wide open. _Salazar!_ How was it possible that there wasn’t a single condom in his whole house?

This was a disaster of epic proportions. 

Draco was waiting in his bedroom. Only moments before they’d been frotting their cocks together, the pair of them breathless, panting and so ready to take the final step. 

Harry walked back into the bedroom, an apologetic look on his face. 

Draco smiled. “ _Typical_ Potter. We Slytherins like to be a little more prepared. _I_ brought two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxxxx


End file.
